characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Bigby Wolf
Bigby Wolf, formerly known as the Big Bad Wolf, is the main protagonist villain of the Fables comic series, published by DC Comics. Backstory Bigby is one of the seven wolf children of the North Wind and Winter. When Bigby was young, North left Winter, leaving her to raise Bigby and his siblings by herself. While his brothers left to find the North Wind and learn from him, Bigby stayed behind to protect his mother's body after she died. After he failed to do so, Bigby vowed to grow stronger by killing something bigger every day. After eating Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother, a woodsman cut Bigby open and removed them from his stomach, so Bigby decided to only eat humans. For every human he hunted, Bigby grew unnaturally large, eventually being able to devour cities and kill dragons by himself. When he grew big enough, Bigby tried and failed to kill his father seven times, eventually deciding to forget his parents and be his own wolf. After finding a portal leading to the human world, Bigby used it to help other Fables escape the Adversary army that slowly took over their world. When offered to join the Fable community in the human world, using a magic knife to take human form and becoming the sheriff of the Fable town. Powers & Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''In all forms, Bigby has immense physical strength. He can lift up other werewolves with ease and shred through most other Fables with his claws. * '''Near-Immortality: '''Due to being a very famous Fable, Bigby is nearly impossible to kill. He can shrug off being shot around forty times, and has came back from being cut open, filled with rocks, and tossed into a river for a week. * '''Healing Factor: '''As part of his immortality, Bigby easily heals from wounds. He can easily regenerate from having his arm shot, and even from being shot in the mouth by a silver bullet, which is one of his weaknesses. Somehow, this also works when he was turned into glass and smashed into pieces yet regenerated back to his form. * '''Superhuman Senses: '''As a wolf, Bigby has incredible senses of hearing and smell. He can hear people from miles away, and identify people by just the smell of their blood. His smell is so good that, when in highly populated areas, he has to smoke to dull his smell so he doesn't get sensory overload. * '''Transformation: '''After using the magic knife to make himself human, Bigby can switch between several versions of his wolf form and his human form at will. * '''Huff and Puff: '''Bigby's most powerful ability, inherited from the North Wind. With it, he can blow winds from his mouth with the power of a hurricane, strong enough to level forests, destroy buildings, and demolish entire armies. He can only use it in his wolf form. Alternate Forms * '''Half-Wolf Form: '''Bigby's most common form that isn't his human form, which he takes usually when fighting other Fables. His eyes turn yellow, his teeth sharpen, and he gains an increase in strength, speed, and endurance, along with sharp claws on his fingers. * '''Werewolf Form: '''A form that resembles a muscular humanoid wolf. When in this form, Bigby gains an increase in strength and speed, letting him battle Fables that his half-wolf form can't handle or chase Fables that his previous forms can't keep up with on foot. * '''Wolf Form: '''Bigby's most powerful and true form, which turns him back into the legendary Big Bad Wolf. In this state, Bigby is a wolf larger than an elephant and the size of a building, and gains an even larger increase in his physical abilities. In this form, Bigby was able to kill a dragon by himself, and can fight off packs of other werewolves single-handedly. Feats Strength * Can lift and throw other werewolves. * Tore off Grendel's arm. * Easily rips apart most Fables with his bare hands in his half-wolf form. * In his wolf form, can tear apart packs of werewolves by himself. * Killed a dragon. * Can easily lift cars. * Overpowers a Frankenstein monster. * Easily lift anvils and use them as weapons. * With one hand, overpowers Jersey. * In seconds, torn through a magical suit of armor. * Can rip off fuse box of walls with ease. * A fight against his brother caused several fissures and multiple earthquakes. Speed * Ran 315 kilometers in only a couple days. * Can keep up with moving cars. * Outrun a bunch of werewolves. * Can dodge blows from other fables. * Easily dodge gunfire and moved so fast no one saw him. * Evade an explosion that destroyed a castle. Durability * Shrugged off gunshots. * Survived a castle being destroyed around him. * Survived being cut open, rocks stuffed inside him, and being thrown to the bottom of a river. * Withstood hits from his brother, which caused several earthquakes. * Swam from Russia and Alaska in days and never ran out of air. * Able to run for 30 days and 30 nights without ever getting tired. * Able to go for 5 days with less than 8 hours without any sleep. * Kept fighting against dozens of Blood Marys after getting stabbed and slashed a lot. * Kept on going after getting shot 40 times from a shotgun. * His arm was broken and put it back in place. Skill * Slaughtered entire armies. * Taken on giants and dragons by himself. * Defeated many powerful Fables, like Beast, Grendel, and the Jersey Devil. * Fought the North Wind and survived. Weaknesses * Fire * Silver can kill him Fun Facts * Bigby smokes Huff & Puff brand cigarettes. * Bigby's calendar has an image of a wolf in it. Category:DC Comics Category:Werewolves Category:Lawful Good Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Male Characters Category:Law Enforcers Category:Completed Profiles Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Highly Intelligent